Mansion of many murders
by Linds the Stupid
Summary: The Sonic crew find themselves trapped in a mansion but it seems that the longer they stay there... the more of them die. Chapter 4 up!
1. Snowed in?

Linds:Please remember this is diffrent then my other fics it is not connected to In my house nor will it ever be... it's like it's an alternate dimension where they still act the same!

Disclaimer:Linds does not own Sonic.

-Snowed in?-

Linds was driving down an old road with the Sonic crew (and three other oc's) in the back oh yeah and there was a heavy blizzard.

"Hey Linds how come your driving without a license?" Tails questioned.

Linds replied by raising a drivers license.

"But your not old enough to drive" Sonic remarked.

"Gaze into the rear view mirror and watch this flash back" Linds said in an errie voice.

-flash back-

Linds was threatning a driving instructor to give him a drivers license.

-end flash back-

"And notice how I never caused an accident without looking behind us!" Linds shouted happily ignoring the fact that he knocked down sevrel trees.

"Yeah but what are theese losers doing with us?" Shadow asked gesturing to the back of the car where Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Cream were flatend against the back.

"They have no life so they wanted to join us to get killed in an errie old mansion" Linds replied calmly.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted... minus Flippy who was busy wondering if he could breed a fish and a mouse.

"Nothing" Linds said quickly.

"This storm is coming down bad we should find shelter" Amy said.

"Hey look and errie old mansion hooray for authour powers!" Linds said as he pulled over and they went inside.

-five seconds later-

"Were snowed in" Shift said staring out the window as the snow quickly stacked above the roof.

"Darn authour powers" Linds mumbeled angrily.

"Looks like were staying here for the night" Rouge remarked.

"Or the week" Tech said.

"It aint that bad is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Thats it get in a false sense of security so you'll be the first to fall" Linds said evily.

"Pardon?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing" Linds said quickly.

"Flippy go see if you can find some food in the kitchen" Shadow ordered the stupid black fox.

"Sure" Flippy said.

Flippy aproched a door which flung open by itself.

"Hey look auto-matic doors thats convienet" Flippy said as every one shared a scared glance.

-fin-

Linds:Well not every one is going to die but just wait...just wait next chapter some one shall die...oh and there is still some humor in this but not much... oh by the way tell me if you think the rating should change to M.


	2. The First Victim

Linds:MUHAHAHA cough sorry.

Disclaimer:Yeah five aces you heard me...huh?... oh right Linds does not own Sonic.

Linds:ROLL THE MURDER!

-The first victim-

It was night now every one had chosen a room strangley enough there was enough rooms for all of them like they were excpected.

Sonic was tucked in his bed sleeping soundly but then there was a scream and gunfire.

"WHAT THE-" Sonic began.

"NO SWEARING!" Sonic heard Linds shout from the other side of the wall.

Sonic grumbeld annoyed that Linds was making sure he wouldn't swear 24/7 so instead he got up to investigate.

-kitchen-

Sonic came to where he heard the scream apparently every one was there already... except two people.

Sonic looked down and saw vector with a gun shot in his head laying lifelessly on the floor.

"Who would have done this?" Sonic wonderd.

"Huh whats going on?" asked a sleepy Shadow who came out of his room into his kitchen and saw Vector but... he was holding somthing in his hand.

"Shadow" Tails began "why do you have a smoking gun in your hand?"

"Wha? wait you don't think it was me do you?!" Shadow shouted in suprise.

"Currently your our number one suspect" Espio replied.

"Hey look theres a note!" Flippy said picking up a piece of paper with a musical note on it "and on the other side there's a letter" he flipped it to reveal a letter E.

"And there's an actual letter!" Cream said pointing to the floor.

Linds picked it up and read it aloud.

"To my future victoms" he read "I have killed your precious detektive so you'll never find me that easy anyhoo I will keep cilling you every 24 hours until you take a hice out of MY minsion I found a fortuny in here and i'd like to keep it so get out!..no seirously I did and don't look for it I MEAN IT! oh by the way i'm one of you guys yours truly...phew that was close I almost revealed myself".

"Well then" Linds said "we have some suspects".

"Yeah Shadow!" Charmy said angrily.

"No not just him" Espio said realizing what Linds meant.

"Yes Shadow may have the gun but there's so much spelling mistakes in this letter it could be Knuckles Flippy or Sonic!" Linds said.

"Hey I never failed in spelling" Sonic argued.

"Well as far as i'm concerned...your an idiot" Linds replied camly.

Sonic mumbeled somthing about hoping Linds was next.

"Forget this i'm out of here" Knuckles said.

Knuckles ran towards the front door opened it and got a mouth full of snow.

"On second thought...I somtimes wonder if he can even write" Linds mumbeled

"Let's just sleep on it" Amy yawned "i'm to tired to think about any of this".

The rest aggreed with Amy they said goodnight and slowly went to there rooms with just one thing on there mind.

would they get out alive?

-Fin-

"There all set" the author said proudly "wait what happend why is this not in script?".

"Who cares?" Vector asked.

"AAAH GHOST!" the author screamed.

"Hey i'm no ghost after I was murderd I ended up here" Vector replied.

This just made the author scream more for he now thought he was dead to and was in Heaven.

Once he caught his breath he began to speak again.

"I'm gonna end this and sort out some problems".


	3. Knuckles demise

"I'm so sorry this chapter is gonna be short and I haven't updated in awhile to..." the authour mumbelled.

"Come on I wanna see who dies next!" Vector whined.

"Linds does not own Sonic" the disclaimer said.

"Roll fic" Vector said.

"Hey they only listen to m-"

-Knuckles demise-

For some reason time went really fast and it was the next night... almost near 24 hours past...

Everyone was asleep except Knuckles he was walking nervously to the bathroom hey you'd be scared to go to the bathroom alone at night if there was a murderer about too!

Knuckles froze as he heard silent foot steps behind him...wait what? uuh anyways...

Knuckles quickly turned around just to see darkness behind him he slowly turned around again and continued walking.

"Calm down Knuckles just got to keep walking" Knuckles said to himself.

He heard the sound of an unseathing sword behind him.

"Got to keep running just running" Knuckles told himself going faster.

He then heard the sound of someone chasing behind him.

"GOT TO KEEP FREAKING YES FREAKING!" Knuckles shouted running for his life.

Then of course he crashed into a wall.

"Got to keep sitting...bleeding...yes...bleeding" Knuckles mumbeled.

"Who's there?" Knuckles said for he could now hear breathing.

Knuckles could see a mysterious figure walking towards him and some how even with no lights on or anything the glint of the rapier the person was holding.

"Stay back i'm warning you I pretend to know karate for a living!" Knuckles warned the stranger.

The person took a stance and then lunged Knuckles...

-Chapter 3 end-

"See it was short what did I tell you?" the authour said.

"BOO BOO!" Vector booed.

"Anywaaaays next chapter there is **NOT** going to be a murder but suscpisons raise and the crew get yet another suspect heck they need one with Knuckles gone he was on there list of suspects" the authour said.


	4. House Meeting

"Welcome to the authours room Knuckles!" Vector greeted.

"This is the authours room?" Knuckles wondered.

"I'm not even gonna bother... roll film!"

-House Meeting-

"I have called this meeting because of Knuckles recent death" Linds began.

"What about Vector?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah and that alligator thing nobody likes except those two idiots" Linds replied.

"HEY!" shouted Charmy and Espio.

"Now then all are recent problems will be addresed" Linds continued.

"Now i've been wondering who could have killed Knuckles with a flimsy blade such as a rapier?" Sonic asked.

"Wait didn't Linds take fencing lessons when he was ten?" Tails asked.

All eyes truned to Linds.

"You don't actullay think it was me do you?" Linds asked.

"PUT HIM IN CHAINS!" Sonic shouted...who dosen't really like Linds (see "In My House").

"We don't have chains" Tech replied.

"I like bugs" Flippy commented.

"I say we lock him in the basment" Espio said.

"Why don't we read this letter from the murderer?" Flippy asked.

"Where did you find that?" Rouge asked.

"Next to Knuckles last night, why?" Flippy asked.

"Give me that!" Sonic said angrily taking it from Flippy and opening it.

"All your base belong to us!" the letter began (yes I know thats improper grammer) "you didn't actullay think I was the only one did you? your incompetence amuses me. But as it may be I feel it just isn't fair unless I give you a fighting chance fools MUHAHAHAHA. signed your future killer".

Sonic pulled somthing out of the envalope and put it one the table.

It was pieces of paper with words on them one word per piece.

Clock, 12, lacks, dies, strikes.

"What does it mean?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic, Shadow you two lock Linds in the basement while we try and figure this out" Tails said.

-hours later-

Linds was locked in the basment and everyone was asleep except Tails and Tech who trying to figure it out.

"It just doesin't make sense" Tech said "all were getting is Clock strikes 12 lacks dies".

"I know we got to hurry though it's 11:55-almost midnight when the next person dies" Tails replied.

Just then a dagger struck the table the were at.

"Look theres a note" Tech said reading what was attached to the dagger.

"Some people lie through letters" Tech read.

They both looked at each other realizing the answer :Clock strikes 12 _lackey _dies.

"LINDS!" they both shouted.

The clock struck 12...

-basement-

Linds was sitting on the floor wishing someone would let him out when he heard somthing in the darkness.

"Foolish boy you messed everything up" the voice said.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Linds begged.

"Hmm very well I shall give you a second chance just don't show your face around any of the rest of them" the voice replied taking out a gun "now make this belivable or else" the person fired.

-Fin chapter 4-

"HA HA I LIED SOME ONE DOES DIE" the authour mocked.


	5. Murdered Vanished and then Murdering

"Roll film" the authour said who was bored of this little top part.

-Murderd vanished and then murdering-

Tails, and Tech quickly ran into the basement where they saw Linds corpse on the floor.

"Were to late..." Tails said.

"Let's do what we normally do with these things" Tech replied.

"What do we normally do?" Tails asked.

"Stuff them in Shadows sock draw" Tech replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they heard Shadow scream.

"Sounds like he found them" Tech mumbelled.

**(A/N:Just for the record I like Shadow but it's fun to torture him :) )**

Later (much to Shadows disapointment) they were stuffing Linds in Shadows sock draw when the power went out.

"Oh come on can this place get any more creepy!" Sonic complained.

Finnaly (even though it had been only five or six seconds) the power came back but the three bodys were gone.

"What would someone want with three dead guys?" Amy wonderd.

"And now through the power of plot holes we shall warp through time!" Flippy preached.

"Wha-" was all Sonic could get out before it reached 11:49 PM.

"What do you know it's almost time for the next murder lets all go to bed and be carful not to be caught alone goodnight!" Rouge said quickly and then running off.

"GOOD NIGHT!" everyone said quickly and ran leaving Sonic alone (after Shadow kicked him out of his room)

"Good night..." Sonic said nervously.

Sonic crept slowly down the hall looking for some where to hide when he heard a sound even if it was just a mouse.

Sonic found where his door was and reached for it through the dark he couldn't see the knob because it was so dark but instead of the door his hand fell apon a statue of a head.

The statue got pressed down and a secret room opened up.

Sonic's curiosty came in over fear (which is saying alot) and he crept in.

The secret room looked like some sort of lab to his right were beakers and test tubes but to his left... he saw five capsules and three of them had Knuckles, Vector, and Linds in them.

Knuckles fur was know a very dark red and a piece of his head was missing exposing his tiny brain.

Vector had turned a sickly green color and alot of his scales were missing.

Linds looked the same except now his skin was gray and it looked moldy.

Sonic slowly backed away from the capsules when he felt two hands grab him.

"AAA-" Sonic began when a hand covered his mouth.

"We'll have none of that you may disturb _them_" said a voice.

Sonics eyes grew wide he realized who it was but I can't tell you or the rest of the fic would be boring.

"Why are you doing this Aang?" Sonic asked somehow through the hand.

"I'M NOT AANG YOU IDIOT!" the voice shouted clearly anoyed.

"I'm so sorry Patrick" Sonic sobbed.

"WHY YOU IDIOT" the voice shouted "very well for your mistake you shall pay with your life!".

"Wait before you kill me can I ask you somthing?" Sonic asked.

"What?" the voice asked.

"Can I have come ice cream mister ice cream man?" Sonic asked.

**(A/N:Just for the record I hate Sonic and love to torture him!)**

"Come with me" the voice replied calmly.

The person led Sonic back to the capsules.

"For all my life I have been studying how to bring people to life and finnaly I have figured it out".

"Cool" Sonic said forgetting he was in mortal danger.

"And now I have the ultimate killng machines!".

"Cool" Sonic said again.

"And YOU shall be my test subject!".

"Not cool!" Sonic shouted.

The person threw Sonic to the ground and pressed a button.

The exit closed and the capsules opened.

Vector, Knuckles, and Linds slowly limped towards Sonic.

"Kill" Vector moaned.

"Brains" Knuckles moaned.

"Kill the annoying blue pest known as Sonic" Linds moaned (apparently he was still smarter than the other two)

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sonic screamed as they cornered him.

-Fin chapter 5-


	6. Back to Reality

"Hide quickly cause i'm back MUHAHAHA!"

-Back to Reality-

Sonic sat up in bed screaming until he realized he wasn't being mauled by zombies.

"Ok let's see I don't look like a zombie and I don't have the craving for human flesh...geuss it was just a bad dream" Sonic said.

Sonic went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast but instead found...Rouge stabbed multiple times in the back.

No one really cared though everyone got used to that stuff so they stuffed her in Shadows sock draw and got on with there lives.

Sonic walked back through the auto-matic door (yes it wasn't haunted Flippy was right) trying to find someplace were somthing hadn't died yet.

He sat down on a couch and closed his eyes when...

"My cats name is mittens!" Flippy said happily.

"Yeah whatever" Sonic replied.

"His breath smells like catfood!" Flippy said.

-Elsewhere-

"Sup Big" Espio said walking by him.

(Rewinds)

"Wait how did you get here?" Espio asked.

"The authour forgot him so he just randomly appeared now" Charmy told Espio.

"Well that makes sense" Espio said sarcasticcly.

Espio then saw Sonic in an eternal struggle to itch his own back.

"Sup moron" Espio said.

"I woke up with this itchy spot on my back and I can't reach it!" Sonic said angrily.

"Whatever" Espio then left the moron to his itching.

-later that night-

Tails walked down the hall doing...somthing...hey your the reader you figure it out!

Sonic then came up to him.

"Theres been another murder" Sonic told him.

"Who was it this time?" Tails asked.

"YOU!" Sonic said evily pulling out a knife.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed but it was all in vain.

-Fin-

"Yeah i'm so evil Sonic killed his best friend MUHAHAHAHA!".


	7. The Crazy Climax

"Bet you thought I was murdered too huh?"

Disclaimer:I mean come on if I owned Sonic, Chris would be dead.

-The Crazy Climax-

"Hey where did big go?" Shadow asked.

"He left" Charmy replied.

"How did he...never mind" Shadow mumbelled leaving.

"Hi Tails" Flippy said to the dead Tails as he is...stupid.

"Oh great another one" Shadow said sadly "might as well stuff him in my sock draw and get it over with".

BANG!

Charmy dropped to the ground dead.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" Sonic shouted gun in hand.

-Other side of the house-

Espio was walking down a hall oblivous to the chaos on the other side of the house.

"Somthing dosen't feel right..." he said to himself when he caught a figure running by in the corner of his eye.

"Stop!" Espio shouted sending a shuriken the figures way.

"Wait, where did it go?" Espio sighed turning away when he heard somthing big moving.

Turning around he saw the wall opened and his shuriken stuck in a pressed down statue head.

Espio turned invisible and went in, it looked like some sort of lab when he saw a figure walking by some machinery and start investigating it.

Espio silently got closer when the figure started talking to himself.

"I thought it would at least be a challenge to kill these fools" said in a obvious male voice "This is a win win situation all those fools die and I get the treasure and that fool Sonic will be aressted instead of me".

"_Shadow_" Espio thought.

"Mind control was easy...with some help" Shadow laughed as he kicked Tech's head sending it flying causing Espio to gasp.

"Espio so nice of you to join me" Shadow said pointing a gun to where Espio was who then appeared.

"You'll never get away with this!" Espio said.

"Oh come on can't you think of anything better to say? Everyone uses that lame line" Shadow replied.

"This isn't the time for jokes and what do you mean mind control?" Espio asked.

Shadow laughed at this "Sonic even told you himself he said he had an itch on his back right where I implanted a chip last night when he stumbelled on my lab".

"But wouldn't he remember somthing like that?" Espio wondered.

"Yes he did but I made the chip give him some freakish dream where zombies ate him. Fakers so stupid he fell for it".

"Wait... where is he now?" Espio demanded.

"On the other side of the house filling out his last command... kill them all while I escape haven't you noticed the snow has been letting up" Shadow replied "afterwards I call the cops they arrest Sonic and I live happily ever after...That's not really my style but what the hell".

"But what if-" Espio began.

"So many quistiones so little time...Left for you" Shadow smiled wickedly pulling the trigger.

BANG!

"What the...Damn how is this possible!" Shadow said angrily clutching his bleeding hand.

"What's up Shadow?" Sonic asked smirking smoking gun in hand.

"You were supossed to be killing those freaks!" Shadow raged.

"Well..." Sonic began.

-Flashback-

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Sonic shouted.

Suprisingly enough every non dead member of the house (minus you know who) were in the hall.

"Mr. Sonic what are you doing?" Cream asked sweatly talking for the first time in this story and mabye the last I haven't got that far yet.

"Sonikku your the killer? tell me it isn't so!" Amy said sadly running over to Sonic who pointed the gun at her making her stop.

**(A/N:Damn I don't have much people to work with anymore and I have to make this up all off the top of my head shoulda added Babylon guys :( )**

Big walked in giving the authour more people to work with.

"Hi guys!" Big said stupidly "hey can I play with your toy Sonic?" Big asked walking up to him.

"DIE YOU STUPID FREAK!" Sonic shouted shooting big in the chest...which bounced back and nailed Sonic in the head.

-End Flashback-

"That didn't explain how the chip stopped working and it also means...YOU SHOULD BE FREAKING DEAD!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah the chip it fell out and Big ate it making him go boom and knocked me hard...probably why my brain thought that happened" Sonic said mumbelling the last part.

"So is Charmy dead or not?" Espio asked.

Before Sonic could answer...

"OH MY GOSH A SECRET ROOM THATS SO COOL!" Charmy shouted excitedly flying in.

Everyone groaned.

Charmy then flew over to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow I bet this is where that killer did all of his evil planning stuff huh?" Charmy asked.

Espio quickly yanked Charmy away from him "HE IS THE KILLER YOU MORON!" Espio shouted at the bee.

Charmy gasped "Shadow would do stuff like that! I never would have though! Well he is evil looking likes guns constantly says damn and in his game shoots everything but still!" Charmy ranted flying around the room.

Just as Sonic pulled Charmy down mid flight and clamped a hand over his mouth to get him to shut up Amy, and Cream walked in.

"Hey what happened to Shift?" Espio asked.

"Dead" Shadow replied.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as she and cream reached the rest of the group.

"It seems this story is wrapping up is all" Sonic said as Charmy started to squirm "what?" Sonic lifted his hand off Charmy's mouth.

"SHADOW'S GONE!" Charmy shouted angrily.

Sonic hit him self on the hand "Doh' I stopped pointing the gun at him when I caught Charmy".

"What's the matter with mr. Shadow?" Cream asked.

"All his anger finnaly went to his head" Espio replied sadly.

Everyone quickly ran to the front as Espio explained to everyone what he heard when they got there the snow was gone but...

"Hi guys! I couldn't get the heater working so I started a fire on the door to keep the house warm" Flippy explained as he sat next to the giant bon fire that consumed most of the room.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MORON!" Sonic shouted at Flippy.

"Well I asked Shadow to start the heater but he said it was broken and told me I should start a fire here after he left" Flippy explained.

"You idiot!" Amy shouted attacking Flippy with her hammer.

"We have to find another way out" Espio said.

"He's right let's stop wasting time Sonic replied.

They ran/flew in Charmy and Cream's case to the top floor for some reason...guess the back door just didn't occur to them. Anyways the opened a window.

"We gotta jump!" Sonic said.

"Why not the back door?" Amy asked.

"Shut up!" Sonic shouted angrily throwing her out luckily she landed on a thick snow patch.

Then Charmy, and Cream flew out, and Flippy, and Espio, jumped followed by Sonic.

Sonic landed on brick where the others landed in snow.

"OW THE PAIN OF THE FITH FLOOR!" Sonic screeched.

"Look Shadow's already gone" Espio said gesturing towards the melted snow where he probably used his rocket shoes.

"Well at least we can go home now" Sonic replied rubbing his broken back.

"Yeah now there's only one thing to take care of" Amy said.

"What?" Cream asked.

"Do we tell the cops or forget everything" Amy said.

Everyone but Flippy who was making snow angels looked at the burning house.

"We'll just forget about it" Sonic muttered.

-THE END-

"One more chapter...Just one more..."


	8. The End of the Murders

"And here is the end that no one has been waiting for (all my reviwers left me)".

-End of the Murder Beginning of Somthing New-

-Sonic-

Sonic had gone back to Linds house where him and his friends had been living before he never did figure out where they were going back in chapter one nor did he care just happy that it was over. Sonic now had a new fear to go along with water, snow. He had been terrified of snow ever since that terrible week although technically snow kind of was water...

-Amy-

Amy had gone back to Linds house as well she and Sonic started going out then broke up then going out again then broke up again just for the heck of it. They were still friends though it's just cause I hate doing pairings. She then did what she always did to get her mind off things. Shopping she soon forgot all about it for awhile anyways...

-Charmy-

Charmy went back to working at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Also he got a second job that was perfect for his annoying traits he's the person you always here talking really fast at the end of medicine commercials. Charmy soon had enough money to by a car which he did and then got arrested for driving without a license later he was let go because the warden couldn't handle his annoyingness...

-Cream-

Cream had gone back to her home and her mom was naturraly very happy to see her since she was gone a whole week. Cream had told Vanilla what happened and she thought that Cream was lieing and said she watched too much TV and Cream lost it for a week. Cream started making frequent visits to her best friend Amy but was later found out to be using Linds old TV...

-Espio-

Espio went back to working at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Espio had taken place as boss of the agency since of Vectors death. Him and Charmy had solved many more mysterys and the villains would always say that they would have gotten away with too if it wasn't for those meddiling detectives and there dog. Wether they have a dog or not is still yet to be confirmed...

-Flippy-

Flippy had finnaly managed to breed a bird and a cat into a cird and had made millions. although he had lost all his money in the bugs take over the world fund...

-Shadow-

After his great escape Shadow had been wandering around without anything in mind thanks to a convenitly placed flying newspaper in the face Shadow had figured out that the fire didn't do anything. Although one day...

Shadow was wandering through an alley he couldn't go home that would be to obvious he was wondering what to do when he heard a voice.

"Hello Shadow" the voice said.

"Who's there?" Shadow demanded.

"No need for alarm I belive I can help you in fact..." the figure walked out of the shadows "I belive we can help each other" Eggman said.

"Proffesor? I was wondering what happened to you the whole fic..." Shadow muttered.

"I belive this is the starting of a horifying sequle MUHAHAHAHA" Eggman cackeled.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed "hey you got any food i'm starving".

THE END

"Well I did say one more chapter I didn't say anything about another story".


End file.
